Mavin in a Closet
by Flynt Coal
Summary: When Ray locks Michael and Gavin in a closet, Mavin happens. Rated T for swearing only! Please enjoy!


Geoff peered over the AHWU book, skimming to make sure all was there. The group prepared for this week's update, and Geoff wanted to be sure all was there. A realization hit him suddenly.

"Fuck."

"What is it now?" sighed a disgruntled Jack, anxious to get the show on the road.

Geoff turned to look at him. "It's all here, but the shirts."

"Shirts?"

Geoff dropped his head in one hand. "The new shirts in the store. We gotta grab one for the AHWU to show it off and shit."

"Then go grab one."

"I don't know where we put them."

"Dammit. I coulda sworn-"

The door burst open and as if he had heard the conversation, Gavin swung around the door and mused, "Gus was wondering why the box of new shirts we're in the closet."

Geoff barely turned, but was evidently relieved. "Go grab one, asshole."

Gavin spun around, but turned back. "That bloody old dark closet? But it's scary..."

Michael, who hadn't really moved during the whole conversation but had removed his headphones when Gavin strolled in, spoke up. "Mogar'll protect you. Let's go."

Behind Gavin, Ray perked up. "Are you two gonna bone each other? I wanna come." Michael rolled his eyes, but Gavin sprung up at the request.

"Of course you can come! It'll be like a team lads adventure!"

"Just shut up and get going, jackasses." Geoff grew more and more impatient by the second.

The three wandered through the hall to the dusty old door. Gavin and Michael entered first, but Ray stayed at the door.

"Catch!" Gavin tossed a shirt at Ray, who caught it swiftly and put it on over his current shirt. Gav and Michael reached for the box, and lifted it slowly. Ray grinned evilly at the two and an idea grew.

_**SLAM!**_

Gavin dropped the box instinctively at the loud sound. The box fell instantly on the other man's foot. Gav ignored the swearing Michael and turned towards the door, which Ray had closed in a flash. He groaned and ran to it.

**Click.**

"Was that a lock?" Michael fearfully looked at Gavin, rubbing his sore foot.

"That was a lock."

"Heheheheheheh." Came the voice from the other side, obviously belonging to Ray.

Michael rose and hammered on the door. "RAY, YOU FUCKING FUCK."

Ray stood on the other side of the door triumphantly, and spoke like one would expect and evil villain explaining their evil plan would sound like. "You should be grateful, now you got alone time to touch dicks together. I'm not hearing any thanks."

Gavin sighed in defeat already, and sat against the wall, waiting for Michael to settle down. Clearly, the jersey boy wasn't giving up easily.

Michael roared at Ray and pounded at the door, listing many vulgar terms. Gavin watched to see how it would take for the man to notice his shouting was in vain.

The sound of footsteps moving away from the door as Ray departed was what made Michael give up the fruitless battle. He slid down in front of the door, out of breath from causing all the ruckus. He listened to the movement behind him as Gav slid up next to him.

"You silly sausage, it's not that bad. I wouldn't want to be trapped in here with anyone else, really." Gavin murmured, trying to be as inaudible as he could with the words, but Michael picked up each one.

"I would. Anyone else would be great." Gavin pouted at the words, but it didn't take long to know that he was joking around.

"Wanna do something in the meantime?" Gavin's words we're suspiciously quiet and relaxed.

"Like what?" Michael eyed him, but without responding, Gavin pulled up even closer to him.

Michael closed his eyes, and listened to the other boy's breathing. Or maybe it was his own, who knows? They were pretty much in sync. Due to the darkness, Michael hadn't known how close Gavin was sitting to him, but it was pretty clear that it was closer than he thought earlier. When he felt Gavin's thin arms wrap around him slowly, he didn't notice his breathing was spreading up. The arms held him tightly and seemed to pull him closer to the other man, as if he never had any intent of releasing them.

Gavin's head nuzzled into the base of Michael's neck, and one of his arms reached up and stroked through his curly hair. _What was Gavin doing? _For some reason, he didn't want to ask the question aloud. It was completely confusing, but at the same time made all the sense in the world. Just because he always thought Gavin was...well, he was perfect, doesn't mean...it doesn't...does it...?

Michael's thoughts blurred around as if they were being swirled in a whirlpool powered by Gavin. He allowed the confusion and attempt of understanding fade away, and took in the brisk of the moment.

Ray strolled along the hallways, and turned into the kitchen to grab a soda. It had been fifteen minutes since he had locked the pair in the closet, but it had slipped his mind momentarily. He returned to the AH office, casually moving through the door while Jack and Geoff we're busy filming the AHWU. Jack was speaking currently, so Geoff motioned at Ray.

"Ray, where's Gav and Michael? I haven't seen either of them around."At that, Ray froze, dropping his luckily unopened drink.

"FUCK." Ray turned tail and fled from the room instantly. Geoff shrugged and followed, gesturing Ryan to come along and grab the camera in case something worth catching on film was happening.

Michael's lips separated from Gavin's with a sharp curse. Gavin was a little bit dizzy, but stared with concern. "What's wrong, love?"

Michael stood up, also dazed from the experience, but alert. Someone was coming to the door. When three people arrived at the door, Gavin's question was answered. The lock turned, and the pair were met with a bright light.

Geoff rubbed his face. "You're fucking serious. You locked them in the closet for 15 minutes."

Ray turned away guiltily. "Yeah, but I was helping them. Obviously they were dying to make out with each other."

"WE DID NOT MAKE OUT" Michael argued loudly, but Gavin turned away. They totally did.

Geoff and Ryan retreated back to the office, leaving team lads behind. Michael snatched at Ray, and whispered to him.

"If you could lock us in there again sometime, maybe, that would be great." Michael moved away briskly without waiting for an answer, leaving a grinning Ray.

"Seems like you just..." Ray snatched sunglasses off of a startled Lindsay who was walking by. "Came out of the closet."

Ignoring Michael's glare, Ray grinned triumphantly.

_Tumblr's gonna looove this._


End file.
